1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle self-contained a set of head tips, and more particularly to a handle with a set of head tips self-contained inside, of which the appearance is continuous and smooth and the dropping of the set of head tips does not occur. By pressing the pressing area of the set of head tips, the set can be easily retracted from the handle main body, a head tip can be firmly fixed at the bottom of the handle to form a screwdriver. The present invention is applicable to use as a handle of any of various hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many chances to use handles of various hand tools, such as iron hammers, screwdrivers etc. for repairing failed articles, particularly a user can enjoy the fun of DIY in using a hand tool, and further can save fees for repairing.
Kinds of handles of hand tools are numerous, what people use most often are screwdrivers, they can be used to screw on or off screws; things as small as a watch or a cell phone and as large as a building of steel may use screwdrivers to screw on or off screws, different screwdrivers are required for different head tips; for instance, common Phillips screws are screwed off with Phillips head tips, screw heads with hexagonal recesses are screwed off with hexagonal head tips etc., particularly when depths of the recesses on different screw heads are not same, a good work needs a good instrument, a suitable head tip can make propitious of using a screwdriver; thereby, there have been various screwdrivers in the industry for choice of users.
By the fact that screwdrivers are widely used, nearly all kinds of engineering need them, hence in the conventional techniques, screwdrivers are designed to connect the head tips directly on the bottom of handles of hand tools; such structures can have an added value of having two functions, but are respectively of a single specification, the scope of utility of them is limited.
In view of this, the inventor provides a handle of a hand tool capable of using as a screwdriver that can self-contain various head tips well, and the abovementioned problem can thus be solved.